Roce
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: YAOI explicito. Varias Parejas. Esta vez es algo asi como IchimaruxIzuruxRenji.
1. Contaco y Pecado ByakuyaxRenji

**Roce, -Contacto y Pecado-**

_ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic es explícitamente YAOI, es decir, que intervienen relaciones sexuales HOMBRE CON HOMBRE; cumpliendo con avisarles, no me quieran romper la cara después de leer esto¿vale?. _

El pelirrojo contemplo el cielo, un poco desorientado, mientras reposaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín. Las cosas estaban tan extrañas últimamente... Rukia no había vuelto en semanas, y en cierta parte eso lo tenia muy preocupado...

"¡Que va!" pensaba, cada vez que se preguntaba si estaría muerta, "¡Seguro volverá luego diciendo ´_Se me fue el tiempo_´ o algo así!" y trataba de sonreír y creerlo.

Bostezo del aburrimiento y puso las manos en su nuca, recargándose por completo en el tronco y cerrando los ojos. Una hoja seca la cayó en la cara; le siguió otra, y otra, y otra... Se harto y se puso de pie, maldiciendo.

"Hasta la naturaleza esta en mi contra..." suspiro resignado y emprendió camino hacia el cuartel del Onceavo Escuadrón, cuando escucho a alguien gritar su nombre.

"¡Abarai-_san_!" se escucho una voz fuerte y clara a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un _Shinigami_ al que jamás en su vida había visto. O no que recordara.

"¿Qué?" repuso bruscamente, mientras el chico de cabello castaño recuperaba el aliento.

"¡Kuchiki-_taichou_ quiere verle!" le informó, hizo una reverencia y se fue sin decir más.

"¡Hey!" el _Shinigami_ se detuvo por un breve instante, "¿para qué me quiere?" cuestionó. No quería encontrarse con Byakuya a menos que fuera importante.

"¡Ni idea¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir a una misión!" y emprendió carrera. Aah... la pobre gente del Sexto Escuadrón estaba taaaan ajetreada... "Bueno, siempre ha sido así desde que ese amargado aristócrata esta al mando" dijo para sus adentros y comenzó a caminar rumbo al cuartel en el que se encontraba la persona ya antes mencionada.

Era otoño y las hojas caídas andaban por doquier, arrastradas por el viento; la escuchaba crujir bajo sus pies, resultándole claramente molesto. Prefería el verano, por más calor que hiciera.

¿Para qué diablos lo quería ver Kuchiki Byakuya, esa pregunta rondaba su mente una y otra vez; ¡ni siquiera estaban en el mismo Escuadrón!. ¿Acaso sería para hablar de Rukia?... ¿Le informaría que estaba muerta, sintió un golpe en el pecho.

"Aunque la verdad..." pensó por un momento, y se detuvo a mitad del camino, "... ella nunca ha sido demasiado fuerte..." empezaba a dudar...

Él y Rukia siempre fueron amigos desde que se encontraron en el _Distrito 78_ del _Rukongai_, incluso decidieron entrar juntos a la escuela de _Shinigami_; sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando ella fue adoptada por la noble familia Kuchiki, y conoció a ese sujeto... Desde que ingreso al _Seireitei_, el principal objetivo de Renji había sido el de superara Kuchiki Byakuya, ya que por su culpa Rukia se alejó de su lado.

Su preciada hermana... ¡había terminado volviéndose la hermana de alguien más, y abandonándolo!. No soportaba pensarlo así, y mucho menos en aquel momento en el que posiblemente le darían una noticia que...

siguió avanzando con la cabeza baja, hasta que llegó al Cuartel de la Sexta División, tan vació como siempre. Solo un alma se asomaba entre las sombras, pero no era la del Capitán. Era una chica, era...

"¿Rukia?" creyó, la persona volteo. Si, misma estatura y parecido corte de cabello... más no era ella. "Ah... ¿Dónde esta el Kuchiki-_taichou_?" se apresuro a cuestionar, queriendo evadir cualquier tipo de pregunta sobre el comentario anterior.

"En la oficina del Subcapitan" respondió.

"¿Y eso queda en...?"

"Al fondo, siguiendo por este pasillo" señalo un oscuro y sombrío corredor. "Junto a la oficina del Capitán" aclaró, poco antes de salir del lugar. Se hizo un incomodo silencio, mientras el eco de los pasos del pelirrojo resonaba por entre las paredes. Al fina, encontró dos puertas: una decía "_Capitán_" y la otra "_Segundo Capitán_". Entró en este ultima, y encontró a Byakuya sentado tras el escritorio, con un montón de papeleo en sus narices.

"¿Me buscaba, Kuchiki-_taichou_?" dijo formalmente. No era buena idea que un Primer Oficial como él le hablara confiadamente a un Capitán¿o si?.

"Acércate, Abarai" dijo el otro sin más rodeos, y Renji avanzo, poniéndose frente al escritorio. Byakuya se levanto, aproximándose a él y le quito el _Zanpakutoh._

"¿Por que...?" no termino la pregunta por el Capitán lo interrumpió.

"No la vas a necesitar mientras estés aquí dentro" dijo fríamente, dejando la espada en un rincón. "Te he estado observando, Abarai Renji" le comento, esta vez poniéndose justo frente al pelirrojo, sin ningún objeto separándolos. "Tienes talento" admitió.

Maldición... ¡las cosas estaban raras!. Oír un halago de Kuchiki Byakuya... A Renji le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

"G-gracias..." atino a contestar.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Kuchiki lo tomo por las muñecas y lo recostó sobre el escritorio, tirando al suelo los papeles.

"¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?" exclamo el pelirrojo, tratando se safarse; sin embargo, era inútil: la fuerza del otro era mucho mayor. sintió una mano deslizarse, acariciándole el abdomen. "¡Ku-Kuchiki!" dejando el respeto a un lado, forcejeando aun más.

"Si no te estas quieto, tendré que lastimarte" comento el Capitán, recostándose completamente sobre él, mientras su mano bajaba lentamente.

"¡Suéltame!" grito con todas sus fuerzas al sentir un intruso tocando las partes más intimas de su cuerpo. "¡QUE ME SUELTES, MALDITA SEA!" Byakuya se detuvo, se aparto de él y se puso de pie. Renji aprovecho esto y se levanto, camino hacia la puerta mientras se acomodaba el traje; la parte de arriba ya estaba completamente fuera de su lugar, y la de abajo se encontraba desabrochada.

En ese momento, sintió unas manos tomarlo por la cintura.

"¿He dicho que podías retirarte?" cuestiono Kuchiki, aprisionándolo con los brazos y acercándolo a él.

"¡No me toques!" Byakuya se aproximo a su oído y le susurro:

"Por más que grites, nadie va a escucharte" lentamente termino de desvestirlo, mientras el pelirrojo no hacia otra cosa que forcejear para que lo dejara ir. Pero todo fue inútil. El Capitán empezó a besarle suavemente el cuello, mientras con la mano derecha recorría su miembro de arriba a abajo. "Deberías sentirse honrado de que te he elegido a ti, Abarai" volvió a murmurarle, justo antes de llevarlo bruscamente y recargarlo sobre el escritorio otra vez.

Bocabajo, Renji no podía ver lo que el otro estaba haciendo, hasta que sintió un dedo húmedo introducirse por...

"¡YA BASTA!" sabiendo lo que vendría después, hizo nuevamente un esfuerzo para levantarse, pero fue azotado en la mesa, mientras Byakuya se recostaba sobre él. Metió un segundo dedo.

"Eres fuerte, eso he visto" le dijo fríamente, mientras introducía un tercer dedo y Renji apretaba los dientes. "Y es por eso que sé que soportaras esto¿no es así?" Kuchiki le mordió la oreja, mientras metía y sacaba los dedos causándole un punzante dolor, haciéndole apretar los puños.

Cualquier esfuerzo era inútil, el Capitán lo tenia dominado.

No podía competir contra Kuchiki-_taichou_... No podía, así como nunca había logrado superarlo, ni arrancar a Rukia de su lado, ni quitarle a este misma esa mirada embelesada cada vez que lo saludaba.

"¡Kk...!" ahogo un gemido de dolor al sentir el miembro de Byakuya adentrarse lentamente en él, mientras este lo sostenía poniéndole las manos en los hombros para que no pudiera moverse.

"Duele¿no se así?" hubo un momento en el que Kuchiki quedo completamente dentro, y ambos se quedaron estáticos, escuchando el eco de estas palabras. "A veces, el dolor trae consigo grandes recompensas" comento, poco antes de comenzar a mecerse. Los únicos sonidos que se oyeron entonces fueron los de leves quejidos de Renji, quien trataba de ser fuerte y soportar; cerró fuertemente los ojos, y apretó dientes y puños, esperando que aquello terminara pronto...

Una de las manos del Capitán se deslizo de la espalda al miembro del pelirrojo, y empezó a darle un suave masaje, penetrándolo una y otra vez.

"Ngh..." entre sentirse bien y sentirse mal, Renji gemía cada vez más constantemente, hasta que sintió más fuerte el placer que ninguna otra cosa. Ahogo un grito y comenzó a temblar, mientras lo invadía el éxtasis. Byakuya rió.

"Tienes poco control¿verdad?" masajeo el miembro con más fuerza, mientras sentía que se le humedecían las manos. "Eres un poco impaciente, querido Abarai" comento, con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y bruscas, sin embargo, en poco tiempo cesaron. Y Byakuya se recostó completamente sobre él, penetrándolo aun. Renji respiraba agitadamente, esperando que ese fuera el final de la pesadilla.

Kuchiki no se movió ni emitió ningún sonido, y varios minutos después se retiro, mientras el pelirrojo sentía que el semen le escurría por las piernas. Permaneció un rato tendido sobre el escritorio tratando se recuperarse, tanto que no vio en qué momento Byakuya había vuelto a vestirse; el Capitán le entregó sus ropas.

Renji no pudo soportarlo más. Suspiro, se puso de pie frente a él, le arrebato sus ropas y le pegó un puñetazo. Lo más raro del asunto fue que Kuchiki ni siquiera se molesto en esquivarlo, sino que lo recibió se lleno, y el labio comenzó a sangrarle.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo que ni siquiera el mismo Abarai, después de haber conocido otra cara del Capitán, se habría esperado.

Byakuya lo tomo por la barbilla, diciéndole:

"**Tienes agallas**", y acto seguido, le planto un beso. La reacción del pelirrojo fue quedarse estático, con los bien abiertos, mientras los labios de Byakuya se unían con los suyos. Luego de eso, el Capitán se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

Una semana después de eso, Renji sentía una furia incontenible cada vez que pasaba junto a ese imbecil; tenia tantas ganas de volver a golpearlo... Entre tanto, para los miembros del Sexto Escuadrón seguía resultando un misterio el cómo su querido y fuerte Capitán tenia una herida en el labio.

Y en cuanto a él... de alguna manera, le era mejor estarse callado. Byakuya era uno de los Capitanes más importantes, por no mencionar el actual Líder del Clan Kuchiki. Nuevamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pero, seguramente algún día, sería el Capitán quien estuviera en sus manos, y entonces cobraría venganza...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar; al dar media vuelta, se encontró con el mismo Shinigami de la ultima vez, llamándole.

"Kuchiki-_taichou_ quiere verle" le volvió a informar. Por un momento sintió como si las cosas se estuvieran repitiendo, y estuvo a punto de propinarle un buen puñetazo al muchacho, sin embargo, se contuvo.

"Dile que no pienso ir" repuso, mientras el chico ponía una cara de horror.

"El Capitán me ordenó que si me respondía eso, le dijera que lo despedirían de su Escuadrón y lo expulsarían del _Seireitei"_ expuso, algo nervioso. Abarai ya estaba hasta el tope con el autoritarismo de Kuchiki, y fue más bien por simple impulso que tomo al Shinigami por la ropa y lo alzo por los aires, mientras gruñía con enojo.

Poco después reaccionó, bajo al chico y sin media palabra más marchó. ¡Ah, pero si Byakuya pensaba que le haría lo mismo dos veces¡estaba tan equivocado!.

Otra vez, el Capitán estaba en la oficina de Subcapitan; era como si la misma historia planeara repetirse.

El pelirrojo tocó, escucho un "_Adelante_" abrió la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente. Apretó su_ Zanpakutoh_ con la mano derecha, pero sin desenvainarlo; sin embargo, no dudaría en hacerlo.

El Capitán estaba de pie frente al escritorio, con un pergamino en las manos, mirándolo de forma arrogante. En silencio, simplemente le arrojo el rollo al darse cuenta de que Renji no deseaba acercarse ni medio centímetro más.

"Felicidades, Abarai" comenzó, mientras el pelirrojo desenvolvía el pedazo de papel, "**haz sido ascendido a Segundo Capitán de la Sexta División**". A Renji se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, al tiempo que Kuchiki se aproximaba a él; justo al pasar por su derecha, se detuvo un momento, y complemento: "_Tu oficina es esta_" y salio.

* * *

_K... k... k... ¡KYAAAAAA, me pongo tan nerviosa... Mis nervios, mis nervios¡¡mis nervios!; este el primer Yaoi que publico¡y para colmo es uno en el que abusan de uno de los personajes más sexies que he visto nunca, merezco que me maten. _

_La idea vino de una manera muy curiosa... al principio, dije "Quiero hacer un fanfic de Bleach". Un fin de semana desperté pensando "Será de Byakuya x Renji", y el problema era cómo emparejarlos. Y al final, esta idea surgió a la hora del almuerzo e imaginarla me costo que la soda se me saliera por la nariz (¡esto es verídico!). De cualquier modo, primer Yaoi, primer one-shoot y primer fanfic de Bleach que hago. _

_Respecto al titulo... ¡No logre decidirme por cual de los dos poner! Si ponía "Roce" sonaría muy vació, y si ponía "Contacto y Pecado" se escucharía bastante dramático.. ¡así que utilice los dos!. Por cierto que lo que NO me gusto de la historia es básicamente que no intervienen sentimientos en los personajes.. ¡Ah, pero verán cuando escriba un UryuuxIchigo! Les agradara más. _

_Espero sus reviews. _

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK_

_Diciembre, 2005._

_¡Feliz Navidad!._


	2. El Unico IchigoxUryuu

**Roce, **

**-El Único-**

_ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic es explícitamente YAOI, es decir, que intervienen relaciones sexuales HOMBRE CON HOMBRE; cumpliendo con avisarles, no me quieran romper la cara después de leer esto, ¿vale?. _

Ichigo echo un vistazo por la ventana del salón, mirando hacia el sol que se ocultaba. Suspiro resignado y volvió la vista al frente justo cuando escucho que dejaba de escribir en el pizarrón.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," comenzó el profesor con aires de seriedad, "Ishida Uryuu" agrego, poco convencido de que ese nombre saliera de sus labios en una tarde de detención, "quiero que escriban en sus cuadernos treinta planas de _No debo proporcionar demostraciones extremas de cariño en la escuela_ **AHORA** mismo" concluyo y se sentó en el escritorio.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nadie entendía que fue un accidente?

"Disculpe, profesor," Uryuu alzo un poco la voz, y el superior volteo, con su cara reluciendo ante los últimos rayos del sol que se colocaban entre las cortinas. "insisto en que esto es un completo malentendido y..."

"Joven Ishida, siéntese y escriba" lo corto el otro bruscamente, volviendo a sus apuntes en el escritorio. Uryuu gruño y se dejo caer con fuerza en la silla, completamente enfadado. Pero no escribía nada.

Kurosaki lo miro de reojo, y se pregunto si estaría bien dejar de escribir también.

Había sucedido hacia apenas una media hora, justo cuando todos los alumnos salían de la escuela. Sin embargo, él no, el no salía, el huía por los pasillos buscando un lugar para esconderse de _esa_ persona.

"¡Ichi-gou!" gritaba Asano insistentemente, corriendo tras él. "¡Vuelve acá!", Kurosaki solo iba más rápido y más rápido, esperando perderlo. Por fin, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se encontró con sus salvación: en primera, Ishida Uryuu; en segunda, un corredor lleno de puertas de salones en los que podía esconderse.

"¡Ven!" le murmuro y lo jalo hacia la puerta mas cercana, la abrió y antes de entrar le dijo, "Si Asano te pregunta, me fui por allá" señalo el final del pasillo, y Uryuu no pudo objetar por que ya estaba en a la habitación. Casi inmediatamente, apareció Asano Keigo, sudoroso y algo agitado.

"¿Haz visto a Ichigo?" le inquirió sin siquiera saludarlo. Uryuu suspiro, y señalo en hacia su derecha.

"Se fue corriendo hacia allá" se limito a contestar. Acto seguido: emprendió carrera hacia la dirección señalada. En cuanto desapareció se la vista, "Kurosaki, ya se fue" aviso, y siguió con su camino, siendo interceptado por la voz de Ichigo.

"Oe, Ishida" dijo este, algo preocupado, "necesito algo de ayuda aquí..."

"Je, pensé que sabrías que ese es el armario de limpieza" se burlo el otro, frente a la puerta cerrada. "Aunque no veo por qué tendrías problemas para salir de ahí" comento.

"No, en serio..." nuevamente, el tono de voz preocupado, era rara la vez que Ichigo pedía ayuda; era rara la vez en la que le pedía ayuda a **ÉL**. "Estoy en una situación delicada aquí dentro..."

Ya fuera por simple curiosidad, Ishida abrió la puerta del armario; dentro estaba oscuro, así que encendió la luz, solo para encontrarse con un escenario espeluznante: además de escobas, trapeadores y trapos, el lugar tenía varios alambres salidos y ganchos para colgar Dios sabrá qué anormales artefactos de limpieza, en los que Kurosaki había sido atrapado casi estratégicamente. Miro a donde había ido a parar un alambre específicamente grueso y oxidado, y casi se asusto. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras él.

"Te dije que era una mala situación..." gruño Ichigo, tratando de safar su brazo derecho de un gancho. El lugar era bastante pequeño, y las cosas que ahí estaban no hacían la estancia más confortable. El alambre llamativo estaba atravesando justo la parte de la bragueta del pantalón del chico de cabello anaranjado horizontalmente, con la punta doblada hacia una ubicación peligrosa. Mientras tanto, el brazo izquierdo de Kurosaki se hallaba apretado contra la pared recibiendo el peso de su cuerpo, y el derecho colgado en un gancho bastante sospechoso.

"Eres especialista para hacer esta clase de idioteces, ¿cierto?" Ishida suspiro resignado, y se dirigió a desatorarle el brazo; lamentablemente, para hacer esto tendría que moverlo bastante en un espacio muy reducido, e Ichigo, temiendo por la integridad de su hombría, le pidió lo que quizá era el favor más grande de su vida.

"Primero abajo".

Uryuu parpadeo un par de veces. Miraba abajo, luego a Ichigo, abajo, luego a Ichigo.

"¡Las cosas van peor allá abajo, y si trato de moverme voy a perder algo importante!" murmuro Kurosaki molesto, tratando se sacar su brazo izquierdo del rincón que lo aprisionaba.

"¡N-no pienso hacer algo a-así!" tartamudeo Ishida algo ofendido y con las mejillas tiñéndose de rojo por la pena de pensarlo; Kurosaki lo miro insistentemente, no le quito los ojos de encima hasta que lo vio moverse hacia abajo con dificultad.

Contemplo un momento la situación, examinándola punto por punto; un movimiento en falso y algo malo podría ocurrir.

Acerco lentamente las manos al alambre, mientras Ichigo lo miraba nervioso y preocupado; lo agito un par de veces para sacarlo, y cuando finalmente lo logro, se abrió la puerta del armario.

"¡Santo cielo!" fue lo que grito el profesor Kumayama y de inmediato se los llevo a la Oficina del Director sin hacer caso a sus explicaciones.

Y ahí estaban, en su salón de clases, haciendo planas y planas hasta que cayera la noche.

"¿Por qué no escribes, Ishida?" inquirió Kumayama.

"Por que no hice nada malo". Esta última frase pareció sacar de sus casillas al profesor, tanto que se puso de pie y azoto sus gruesas manos de gorila contra el escritorio.

"¡Ishida, eres un excelente alumno! ¡NO ME HAGAS EMPEORAR SU EXPEDIENTE!" le grito, y volvió a sentarse, irritado.

Uryuu no volvió a quejarse, sino que escribió todo a una velocidad increíble, y termino unos minutos antes que Ichigo.

"Puedes salir" le dijo Kumayama, un poco más calmado, y le entrego una nota. "Y esto es para tus padres" Ishida abrió la boca para espetar, pero la volvió a cerrar luego de pensarlo un poco. No pasaron ni cinco minutos después de eso para que Kurosaki terminara las planas y saliera también.

Echo una mirada a la nota, que decir en letras gruesas y algo chuecas, aparentemente el profesor:

_Estimado padre o tutor:_

_Se le informa que su hijo ha cometido una infracción al articulo 4, cifra 2 del reglamento escolar, "Se prohíbe cualquier conducta sexual inapropiada", y se le cita a si mismo el viernes 14 de abril en la Oficina del Director a las 8:00 a.m._

_Atte, el Profesor Kugayama Kojiro._

Suspiro resignado y guardo el aviso doblado en su bolsillo. Lo más probable era que su padre lo imaginara con una chica y no con Ishida Uryuu... en fin, no importa demasiado.

Iba pensando en ello cuando al doblar en una esquina se encontró con Uryuu buscando algo en su mochila; ambos se miraron, callados, poco antes de que estallara.

"¡¡Por tu culpa se ha manchado mi expediente!" Ichigo no dijo nada. Sabía que era cierto. "Ah... en fin, ya no se le puede hacer nada" se asombro por la manera tan rápida en la que su compañero se exaltaba y volvía a calmarse. "Por cierto, ¿por qué huías a Asano?".

"Por que quería quitarme los apuntes de Álgebra de Chad" respondió el chico de cabello anaranjado.

"¿Ese que te quito cuando entramos al salón para el castigo?"

"El mismo" dijo con tristeza, cruzado de brazos. "Qué le vamos a hacer..."

"Puedo prestarte el mío".

Silencio total.

"¿De verás?".

"Acepta antes de que me arrepienta".

Fue básicamente así como acabaron caminando juntos a la puesta de sol, rumbo a casa de Ishida. A Ichigo le entro curiosidad de cómo sería, o con quién vivía.

"Oe, Ishida" comenzó, "¿con quién vives?" la pregunta quizá fue un tanto insensata, pero bueno, Kurosaki no es la persona más brillante del planeta.

"Con mi padre pero en estos momentos esta fuera de la ciudad" respondió rápidamente, dando la vuelta en una calle completamente vacía, mientras terminaba de llegar la noche.

Luego de unas dos cuadras más, Uryuu se detuvo frente a una casa común y corriente, dos pisos, un jardín amplio y pintada de amarillo pálido. abrió la reja, y ambos entraron.

La atmósfera dentro no era menos común que la de fuera, incluso la decoración típica le pareció a Ichigo como la de su propia casa. Ishida dejo su mochila sobre un sillón, le dijo que se sentara y subió por el cuaderno a su habitación. Kurosaki miro para todos lados, buscando alguna insinuación de material Quincy, una pintura o algo parecido; o por lo menos una fotografía familiar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera haya algo, Uryuu volvió con los apuntes, acomodándose los lentes. Parecía nervioso por algo.

"Toma" le extendió la mano, pero volteando para otro lado, como no queriendo verle a él. "Ahora, vete."

"Oye, si estas enojado por lo de la escuela, lo siento, en verdad." Por extrañas razones, Kurosaki sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

"Fue culpa mía también, por consentir tu estupidez" se limito a responder el chico, mientras el pelinaranja se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando Uryuu hablo en voz tan baja que pareciera que no quería que lo escuchara.

"Eh, Kurosaki" Ichigo volteo de inmediato, aparentemente al contrario de lo que el Quincy esperaba. Se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Qué?"

Y, sin previo aviso, impropio de Ishida, Ichigo fue acorralado entre él y la puerta, recibiendo directamente un beso en los labios que casi lo deja sin aire. abrió los ojos de par en par, y aunque su mente le decía que debía empujar al chico, estaba tan impresionado que no lo logro.

"¿D... de qué va esto, imbecil!" pregunto bruscamente, esta vez alejándose de su compañero.

"**Me gustas, Kurosaki**"

Nuevamente, un incomodo momento de silencio y quietud, nada se escuchaba. Ichigo se sonrojó a sobremanera, haciendo parecer que sus mejillas eran de un color más profundo que su cabello, mientras Ishida lo veía con insistencia a los ojos.

"Pero a ti te interesa Kuchiki-san, ¿no?" dijo rápidamente, para romper el silencio.

"No."

"De cualquier modo, dudo interesarte."

"No es eso."

Acto seguido, Uryuu fue sentado bruscamente en el sillón, mientras Kurosaki le plantaba un beso aun más profundo que el anterior, sentándose a su lado y desabrochándole la camisa.

"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan imbecil?" le dijo el chico de cabello anaranjado al otro, mientras le besaba el cuello.

"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan apresurado?" Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Si, ciertamente, aquello era ir demasiado rápido en poco tiempo, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía interesarle lo que el mundo establecía como "demasiado rápido".

"Me molesta tu actitud de sabelotodo" gruño Kurosaki, quitándose también la parte posterior del uniforme.

"¿Ah, si? Pues a mi me jode tu falta de modales" lentamente, Ichigo se recostó sobre él y lo calló con un roce de labios, lo cual parecía incitarle más que un simple beso. Y, sin previo aviso nuevamente, el pelinaranja introdujo su mano en el pantalón de su compañero, alcanzando su miembro.

"¿Y eso qué? Al menos no soy un maldito nerd" lamentablemente, Uryuu estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al techo ante el masaje como para argumentarle lo que fuera. Su mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco, aquello le parecía tan surrealista...

A pesar de que en un principio odio a Ichigo, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que él tenia cualidades que en ninguna otra persona encontraría jamás. Para empezar, estaba del hecho de que por más estupido que pareciera estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por un compañero, e incluso sabia que lo haría por él si fuese necesario.

Por su parte, lo único en lo que Kurosaki pensaba era en que quería ver rendirse a Ishida por lo menos una vez, ante él; sin embargo, en el fondo sabia que quería estar ahí, que si el chico hubiera tenido por lo menos una novia se habría dado cuenta más rápido de que se ponía celoso de que alguien más lo tocara...

No pudo esperar más. Logro quitarse el pantalón solo con su mano derecha, mientras que la otra se deslizaba de un arriba a abajo por la erección de su compañero; Ishida ya tenia los brazos extendidos por sobre su cabeza, entrecerraba los ojos, y se alarmo un poco más cuando sintió que su pantalón era sacado de su lugar. Junto con sus boxers.

"Aparentemente, el apresurado aquí es otro" comento Ichigo al ver la erección de Uryuu en todo su esplendor.

"Cállate..." ordeno el otro de manera entrecortada, sentándose, tomando a Kurosaki de la nuca y besándolo como nunca antes había besado a nadie en su vida; frotaba desesperadamente sus labios contra los de él, y sus lenguas se rozaban una contra otra, como batallando para ver quien de los dos era el más fuerte. Por suerte o por desgracia, fue Ichigo quién gano la pelea, lo tomó por la cintura para acercarlo a él, y siguió robándole el aliento hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más; la necesidad de aire los hizo alejarse bruscamente, respirando agitadamente.

"Nunca bese así a una mujer" murmuro el chico de cabello anaranjado, recuperándose de lo anterior.

"Dudo que hayas besado a una alguna vez, de cualquier modo" se burlo el otro, tratando de comenzar nuevamente una discusión verbal; era ese tipo de batalla el que hacia que realmente las cosas valieran la pena, por que más que ser románticos, era lo que ambos sabían hacer mejor: ofenderse, hasta el punto de hacer que el otro quisiera asesinarlo. Sin embargo, ahora esas ganas de matar se convertirían en algo más...

Ichigo tomó por completo el miembro erecto de su compañero y se lo introdujo en la boca sin decir nada más; Ishida soltó un gemido ahogado, mientras Kurosaki succionaba de tal modo que pareciera que ya había hecho algo así antes. Por supuesto, Uryuu podía estar seguro de que esa era la primera vez.

El Quincy, ante tal placer, no pudo evitar ponerle las manos en la nuca, ayudándole a subir y bajar, una y otra vez, mientras los últimos rayos de sol se infiltraban por entre las cortinas de la ventana cercana. Miro hacia el techo, con los ojos completamente cerrados, tratando de no emitir ningún sonido; por más extraña que le parecía aquella situación, trataba de hacerse el duro, así que procuraba no gemir demasiado. Lamentablemente, no paso mucho tiempo para que aquello fuera inevitable.

_"¡Maldición, Kurosaki!"_ estalló, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que explotaría; casi puso jurar que el otro se rió de él. "¡Aww...!". Por fin, lo sintió.

sintió que se libraba de una carga muy pesada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de los pies a la cabeza; jalo del cabello el pelinaranja, pero a este no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. Para su sorpresa, Ichigo no se movió de ahí, al contrario, su boca seguía subiendo y bajando sin parar al tiempo que tragaba el semen de Ishida. Pasado cierto tiempo, se detuvo.

Uryuu respiraba tan entrecortadamente que parecía que tenia un ataque de asma, no podía moverse, solo luchaba por que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. Kurosaki aprovecho esto para volver a recostarlo sobre el sillón, y lo beso tiernamente, como tratando de darle respiración de boca a boca.

"Se ve que te gustan ese tipo de cosas..." comento Ichigo cuando termino de besarle, "pervertido."

"... Ya... cállate..." fue lo único que el otro atino a decir.

Ichigo se llevo la mano a la boca y humedeció un par de dedos; nuevamente sin decir otra cosa, le abrió las piernas con brusquedad y en breve introdujo uno de estos en la entrada de su compañero.

"¿Q... qué rayos haces?" fue tal su sorpresa que trato de cerrar las piernas, pero las propias de su amante de lo impidieron.

"¿Acaso te da miedo, o qué?" lo retó, metiendo y sacando su dedo medio. Uryuu gruño con molestia, y extendió los brazos otra vez por sobre su nuca.

"¿Por que tengo que ser yo el que...?" se quejo, a pesar de estar asumiendo ya su posición.

"Por que fuiste tu el que comenzó con esto."

"Si mal no recuerdo, tu eres el que me tiro sobre el sillón." Nuevamente, una discusión acalorada tenia lugar, pero Ishida no pudo decir nada más cuando sintió un segundo dedo entrar en él. Ichigo trataba de no incomodarlo demasiado, así que volvió a besarlo, metiendo rápidamente un tercer dedo.

Ishida cerro los ojos y apretó los puños; lo habían cortado varias veces con una katana, ¿qué tan doloroso podría ser aquello, entonces?. Luego de un rato de hacer este movimiento, Kurosaki se alejo un poco de él y se puso en posición. Se quito la ropa interior que aun traía puesta, e introdujo su pene completamente erecto en la entrada de su compañero, haciendo que este gimiera ligeramente de dolor. Cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro, pregunto:

"¿Estas bien?" el otro no contesto de inmediato. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, sentía que aquello lo iba a partir en dos; pero, nuevamente, quiso recordar la razón por la que estaba haciéndolo.

Por que deseaba estar con Kurosaki Ichigo.

"No te preocupes, solo date prisa" sin dar una respuesta directa a la pregunta, le ordeno. El pelinaranja comenzó a mecerse lentamente sobre él, sosteniéndole las piernas con sus brazos, y de inmediato el placer comenzó a actuar.

"Aah..." tenemos que Ichigo, al igual que Uryuu, trataba de hacerse el duro al principio. Pero conforme las embestidas fueron avanzando, el éxtasis lo invadió y prefería evitar el hacerse del rogar. "¡Aaah!."

Se recostó sobre su amante, tan enfocado en su propio placer que ya no parecían interesarle sus muecas de incomodidad; penetro más y con más fuerza, una y otra vez, olvidando por completo al otro.

"¡Maldición, Kurosaki!" grito por fin el otro, haciéndole reaccionar, "dije que no te preocuparas, ¡pero tampoco seas tan brusco!" por más que se hubo esforzado en no quejarse, el dolor era tan insoportable que prefería gritar para hacer aquella situación mas llevadera.

"... lo siento" se disculpo Ichigo, y siguió meciéndose, esta vez más suave y lentamente, dándole de vez en cuando unos breves y tiernos besos, tratando de ser más cariñoso.

El sudor de sus cuerpos era tal que salpicaba por los alrededores, mientras la noche cayó y solo la luz de la luna y las lámparas de la calle los iluminaba.

"¿Sabes por que estoy haciendo esto, Ishida?" se esforzó por decir Ichigo, pero no espero respuesta para continuar. "Por que no me interesa... lo que los otros puedan decir" continuaba penetrándolo, casi con delicadeza, mientras Uryuu gemía de incomodidad, tratando de escuchar claramente lo que trataba de confesarle. "¡Y que se joda ese maldito Kugayama, por que si quiero tendré sexo contigo en un armario!" grito, aunque no era del todo recomendable mencionar a un profesor cuando estaba haciendo el amor con otro chico. "¡Y donde sea, siempre y cuando este contigo, por que no soportaría hacer algo así con nadie más..." su voz se corto justamente ahí, y las embestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez más leves, hasta desaparecer. "... Por que eres el único imbecil con el que me interesa estar." concluyo con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Es eso una declaración?" pregunto Uryuu, sintiendo un extraño calor entrar en él; por una parte era Ichigo, y por otra el alivio de saber que en verdad parecía corresponderle.

"Tómalo como quieras..." se limito a responder el otro. Se quedaron en esa posición unos momentos más, y las punzadas de dolor que Ishida había sentido parecían desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Estaba oscuro, y para que el Quincy no se quedara solo en casa ante la ausencia de su padre, Ichigo lo invito a quedarse en su casa. Luego de empacar su uniforme y los libros del día siguiente, ambos se pusieron en camino. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta el momento en el que les pareció divisar una silueta fornida y familiar aproximarse a ellos. Ya fuera por deseo o simplemente por maldad, Kurosaki tomó de los hombros a Ishida, lo empujo contra la pared más cercana y le planto un bien merecido beso. Y luego, mientras Kugayama Kojiro pretendía pasar sin mirarlos, dijo en voz alta:

**"Hasta estado muy bien hoy, Uryuu."**

Lo único que el profesor pudo hacer estando fuera de la escuela fue tratar de olvidar lo que vino a su mente tras esa frase, y avanzar rápidamente hacia su casa.

_¡Me ha encantado este capitulo! (Ichhy cínico xDD) Si, se que dije que seria un one-shoot, pero bueno, es que no me puedo resistir a hacer yaoi de Bleach, así que a partir de ahora serán una serie de historias aisladas. Creo que esta vez me ha quedado un poco mejor, y esta bastante largo; espero que no se cansen de leer. _

_Absolutamente, amo el IchigoxUryuu, aunque me fue difícil aceptar que el uke era mi favorito; quise hacerlo un poco más detallado, y que tuvieran un poco más de dialogo. Me imagine que si lo hacían, seria algo así, por que ninguno de los dos admitiría directamente que esta loco por el otro xDD. _

A pesar de que Bleach esta algo reciente, me haría muy feliz recibir bastantes reviews _por algo que me ha estado rompiendo la cabeza durante tres días xDD así que espero sus comentarios. _

_Por cierto, es cierto que en el anterior no se metieron los sentimientos de Byakuya, por que lo suyo era pura lujuria u.u pero prometo hacer algo más bonito en el próximo RenjixByakuya._

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK. _

_Enero, 2006._


	3. Irremediable IzuruxIchimaru

**Roce, **

**-Irremediable-**

_ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic es explícitamente YAOI, es decir, que intervienen relaciones sexuales HOMBRE CON HOMBRE; cumpliendo con avisarles, no me quieran romper la cara después de leer esto, ¿vale?. _

Las actividades para el tercer escuadrón no parecian terminar nunca. Si no era esto, era aquello, si no era aquello era lo otro, y si no era lo otro, era la locura y la pereza del capitan.

"¡Ichimaru-taichou!" grito Izuru por enesima vez en el día.

"¿Qué?" pregunto este con ingenuidad.

"¡Ya son como diez veces que le digo que haga este papeleo!" respondio el otro un tanto harto.

"Oh." el Capitan se levanto del sillon situado en el centro de la oficina, y se acerco a Izuru, tomandolo por la nuca y acercando su rostro al de él. "¿Y no podrías hacerlo por mi, mi querido Izuru?"

Un tanto sonrrojado, el rubio logro safarse y huir hacia la puerta, desde donde grito:

"¡Esta es ya la decima vez que le digo que NO! Firmelos todos, AHORA por favor." concluyo, y cerró la puerta corrediza.

"Vaya niño... tan lindo" fue lo que murmuro el albino, poco antes de volver a recostarse en el sillón.

Estaba cansandose de aquella situación. Compañeros inutiles, papaleo por doquier, y para colmo un Capitán inutil que lo único que hacia por esos días era dormir. No recordaba que fuera así al principio, es decir, Ichimaru Gin nunca era de los primeros en entregar sus reportes, sin embargo, al menos lo lograba a tiempo. Estaban atrasados casi una semana, y el estrés lo estaba devorando por dentro.

Tenía los clasicos sintomas del estrés crónico, aunque nunca se lo dijera a nadie debido a que eran demasiado vergonzosos. Le salían espinillas en la espalda, tenia jaquecas y dolores de cabeza constantes, su cabello comenzaba a ponerse tieso y tenía estreñimiendo. Pobre, pobre Kira Izuru por tener que pagar las consecuencias de la repentina irresponsabilidad de su querido capitan.

"Oe, Kira" alguien lo llamo.

"Kiraaaa" otra vez la misma voz.

"Maldición! ¡KIRAAAAA!" por fin reacciono cuando Abarai Renji grito a los cuatro vientos apenas unos cuantos metros tras de él.

"¿Eh? Ah, lo siento, Abarai-kun..." se disculpo, "¿qué sucede?"

"Te ves terrible, amigo" fue directo al grano.

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Lo notaste?"

"¿Quién no lo notaría?" el pelirrojo le jalo las mejillas, "estas palido y sólo se te ve pasar fugazmente por los pasillos. Tienes preocupada a Hinamori."

"Ah, dale mis disculpas. Dile que estoy bien" se safo de las maniobras de Abarai y emprendio camino, "lo siento, tengo trabajo que hacer y..." sin esperar a que terminara de hablar, Renji lo jalo por la ropa.

"Izuru, ¡son las once de la noche! Trabajar demasiado de va a hacer daño." Abarai consiguio jalarlo unos cuantos pasillos más.

"¡E.. Eh! ¡O-oye, Abarai-kun!" por más que se quejaba de que tenia mucho que hacer aun, Renji lo soltaba. Ni lo soltaría.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a los baños termales.

"Sólo será un rato" dijo el pelirrojo. "Relajate un poco, ¿si?" sugirio. "No quiero que Hinamori me siga molestando con sus 'Pobre, Kira-kun, esta tan ocupado...' y 'Kira-kun, ¡trabaja demasiado...! ¿Entiendes?"

"Si, pero..."

"Desvistete."

"E... ¡¿Eh!" ante la simple propuesta, un ligero sonrrojo se mostro en el rostro del rubio. "Pe-pero..."

"¡Anda! ¿Que te voy a ver que no tenga yo? ¿Te falta o te sobra alguna extremidad?" dijo en tono humoristico mientras se quitaba el traje. "No me digas que nunca antes te haz bañado con alguien..."

"..."

Renji se echo a reir.

"¡Apuesto a que eras de esos niños que se bañan con su mamá! ¡Jajajaja!" el pelirrojo estaba partiendose de risa, mientras Izuru trataba de que su mente formulara alguna excusa. No funciono, así que las cosas se quedaron así.

Luego de mucho insistir, Abarai logro que su compañero entrara con él. Por suerte o por desgracia, ya habia alguien más adentro.

"¡T-Taichou!" tartamudeo el rubio al ver a su capitan tomando un relajante baño.

"¡Hola, Izuru!" saludo este, sonriente. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"¡E-Eso es lo que YO deberia preguntarle...!" grito. "¡Espero que ya haya firmado los papeles que le di!"

Ichimaru movio la mano con despreocupación.

"La verdad no" respondio, más sonriente que nunca. "Pero, ¿qué haces ahí parado? Entra."

Como dudando un poco en hacerlo, Kira se metio en el agua junto con su compañero pelirrojo. Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, sólo con el sonido de los grillos. Habia una cierta tensión en el aire.

"Así que, Abarai-kun, ¿como te va en tu nuevo escuadrón?" pregunto el cara de zorro.

"¿Eh?" al pelirrojo le extraño el comentario. Ichimaru Gin no era de las personas que preguntan nada más por preguntar. "Bien, supongo..."

"Oh" murmuro, "Y te llevas bien con tu capitán, ¿no?" el tono en el que fue hecha esta ultima aclaración, (por que si, era una aclaración, no un comentario) provoco que Renji se pusiera a la defensiva.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ah, nada, nada" dijo Ichimaru con despreocupación, "Sólo escuché que su relación se estaba volviendo un poco más intima. Tu sabes. Rumores."

Era suficiente.

"Creo que el agua caliente no me sienta bien hoy" dijo el pelirrojo, molesto, y poniendose de pie.

"Abarai-kun..." Izuru hizo ademan de levantarse, pero Renji lo detuvo.

"No, no. Tu quedate un rato aquí, te hará bien" insistio. "Pero, en lo que a mi respecta, no soporto la mala compañia. Espero que no te perjudique demasiado." se puso la toalla y se fue.

"¡Abarai-kun...!" el rubio se levanto para perseguir a su amigo, pero algo lo tomo por la cintura. "¡T-Taichou!"

"No, no, dejalo ir, Izuru" ordenó.

"Pero..." Ichimaru lo jalo de vuelta al agua y se sentó a su lado. Luego de un rato de meditarlo, Kira pregunto: "Ichimaru-taichou, cuando menciono lo de Abarai-kun y Kuchiki-taichou, ¿se refería a...?"

"Probablemente."

A Izuru le recorrió un escalofrio la espalda. ¿Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Byakuya...?

"Pero, ¿sabes? Es muy común..." dijo Ichimaru en tono seductor, acercandose más a su subordinado, "que el capitan y su teniente tengan una relación especial" esto ultimo de lo dijo en el oido, al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por el abdomen plano de Kira.

"¡I-Ichimaru-taichou...!" grito este, tratando de escapar al sentir la zona más intima de su cuerpo ser invadida por algo ajeno a él. "¡De-detengase...!" gimió, pero el capitan no le hizo caso. Al contrario, siguió acariciando con más fuerza, tanto que unos minutos más tarde el pene de Izuru ya estaba completamente erecto.

"Oh-oh, estás algo impaciente, ¿no?" se burlo. "Descuida..." El claro sonrrojo en el rostro palido de Izuru hacia que Ichimaru sonriera cada vez más. Le resultaba tan divertido jugar con él...

"¡T-TAICHOU!" gimio el rubio con más fuerza al sentir elevarse la excitación. No lograba resistirse a aquello, después de todo, era un ser humano...

"¿Qué tal se siente en el agua, hum?" pregunto el capitan, mordiendole la oreja. "¿Te gusta, Izuru?"

"¡Aaaww!" fue lo unico que atino a decir. Quería contenerse, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Gin lo tenia completamente a su merced.

Cerro los ojos, tratando de evadir lo inevitable. Tratando de pensar en otra cosa...

No se sentía nada atraido por su capitan, eso lo tenia muy presente en ese momento. Habia alguien más... Sin embargo, la persona con la que estaba era Ichimaru, no...

"¡AAHH! ¡¡AAAAWWW!" sintio un placer indescriptible, mientras electricidad parecia fluir por su cuerpo caliente debido al agua. "¡¡ABARAI-KUN!" grito sin pensar al sentir que explotaba, que no podía más.

"¿Qué?" fue lo unico que escucho al sentir que el sensual masaje de detenia. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Aah... ahh.." Izuru no atinaba a juntar palabras, solo suspiraba y gemia ligeramente. "Yo... Lo siento..."

"Ah" ese 'ah' sono claramente ofendido. El capitan de puso de pie. "No, no. El que lo siente soy yo. No pensé que tuvieras esa clase de sentimientos hacia Abarai Renji" sonrio, y luego miro hacia la parte baja de su cintura. "Oh, vaya. Parece que yo también me he entusiasmado demasiado" rio y se puso la toalla encima. "Buenas noches, Izuru." se despidio y salio.

"T-Taichou..." murmuro en tono tan bajo que solo él pudo escucharse.

Ichimaru se vistió y salio de ahi lo más rapido que pudo, claramente ofendido por la actitud de su teniente.

Maldito Abarai, ¿como se atrevía a arrebatarle a su subordinado? ¡Era su nombre el que Izuru debía gritar, no el de Abarai!

"¡¡ABARAI-KUN!" recordó el sonido de la voz del rubio al llegar al climax.

Se encontraba tan desepcionado y ofendido que su excitación se esfumo en un par de minutos luego de salir del baño.

Y, como si la desgracia anterior fuese poca cosa, el mismisimo pelirrojo caminaba precisamente por ese pasillo. No cambio su expresión sonriente, mientras el teniente se le quedaba mirando de reojo al pasar por su lado. Ichimaru le pegó con el hombro, descargando un poco de su frutración, y siguio su camino.

"¿Qué rayos...?" murmuro Abarai luego de tambalearse un poco, aparentemente confundido por la actitud del capitan del tercer escuadrón.

Y, al dar la vuelta por el corredor, Ichimaru suspiro:

"En fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer?"

¡Por fin, el tercer one-shoot! Uffa... como me costo trabajo hacer esto... sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no me gusta Ichimaru. Quería hacer un RenjixIzuru, pero entonces me dije "Ya usaste a Renji en la primera historia... T-T Mala cosa..." así que esto fue lo que me salio xD ¡Venganza hacia Ichimaru por ser tan maligno!

Agradezco mucho sus reviews, son motivacionales -.

Por cierto, si quieren que escriba algo de una pareja en especial solamente diganmelo. De hecho hasta planeaba meter algo de lemon RukiaxIchigo o YoruichixKisuke... Aun no tengo idea de quién será la proxima pareja. Probablemente será Kyourakux(El capitan de Rukia, del cual nunca recuerdo el nombre xD). Si alguien sabe como se llama el capitan albino que siempre esta enfermo, ¡ayudeme a recordar! T-T Siempre lo olvido...

Por cierto, me cambie el nombre xD otra vez... En fin o.o espero que este si dure.

Ceres StrifeKeelh,

Junio, 2006.


End file.
